A Female for Two Hours
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: After his classes are over, Harry goes to Dumbledore's office so Dumbledore for no reason decide to change Harry's gender for two hours to see how Harry feels as the opposite sexes


A Female for Two Hours

Summary: After his classes are over, Harry goes to Dumbledore's office so Dumbledore for no reason decide to change Harry's gender for two hours to see how Harry feels as the opposite sexes.

I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Haley-----it's my cousin's name

* * *

The School bell rings for the finally class for Harry Potter and his friends.

"man, that Opposite Sexes Potion was tough to make." said Ron Weasley putting his bag on his shoulder.

"it wasn't that hard, Ron." said Hermione Granger closing her bag.

"nothing is hard for you, Mione." said Ron

"I know." said Hermione was a smile.

"I'm just happy that classes are done so now I have to go to Dumbledore's office for something." said Harry Potter putting his books in his bag.

"we'll see you at dinner then, Harry." said Ron

"see you guys later." said Harry

Harry headed toward Dumbledore' office on the third floor.

Harry reached the gargoyle statue that guards Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drop." said Harry

The statue sprang to life and moved out of the way for Harry.

"thank you." said Harry

Harry walked up to the door and knocked on it softly.

The door opened by itself and Harry walked in.

Harry looked around the room and saw the previous Headmasters in their portraits sleeping, saw the Sorting Hat sitting on a stool and saw Fawkes the Phoenix sleeping on its golden porch.

"Harry, my boy." said a quiet voice.

Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore standing next to his desk.

"hello, Professor." said Harry

"had a great day in your classes, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"excellent expect for Professor Slughorn's Opposite Sexes Potion was tough to make." said Harry.

"oh yes the Opposite Sexes Potion is always really hard to make by Professor Slughorn." said Dumbledore.

"only Hermione and m finished ours first." said Harry

"but that potion takes an hour and thirty five minutes to make." said Dumbledore.

"Hermione made it in an hour and five minutes." said Harry.

"that's a new record for a witch about forty years ago." said Dumbeldore.

"yeah Hermione is good in Potions." said Harry

"when did you finish your potion?" asked Dumbledore.

"an hour and six minutes." said Harry.

"you beat your father's record." said Dumbledore.

"what was his?" asked Harry

"four hours and ten minutes but your mother beat him." said Dumbledore.

"what was hers?" asked Harry

"an hour and eight minutes." said Dumbledore.

"wow mom beat dad in three hours and two minutes." said Harry

"yes, you beat your mother's record from dropping two minutes but the reason why Professor Slughorn made you guys do that potion because you will be the first one to test it, Harry." said Dumbledore.

"but if I test it, what will happen if anyone notices that I'm gone." said Harry.

"I'll tell them that we're doing a Foreign Exchange Program for two hours." said Dumbledore.

"what will be my female name?" asked Harry

"Haley Potter----she is not a Potter relative she just has the same last name with you." said Dumbledore

"when will I be back?" asked Harry

"after dinner, but you will be here the whole time as Haley Potter now its almost time for dinner so please take the potion out and drink it. Said Dumbledore.

Harry took the potion out of his bag.

"how long will I be a female?" asked Harry

"two hours, you'll be seating with the Gryffindors." said Dumbledore.

"all right." said Harry.

"now drink the potion, Harry." said Dumbledore.

Harry opened the cap and drank it.

Harry's body started to change from male to female, Harry's hair went from short hair to long hair.

After two minutes after the potion was done, a smile come on Dumbledore's face.

"hello Miss Haley Potter welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm Headmaster Dumbledore." said Dumbledore introducing himself.

"hello, Professor Dumbledore." said Haley Potter

"let's go so everyone can meet you." said Dumbledore.

"all right." said Haley

Dumbledore lead Haley out of the room and lead her to the Great Hall.

"where is Harry at?" asked Ginny Weasley

"with Dumbledore still, I guess." said Ron.

"but he is usually done when dinner is about to start." said Dumbledore.

"attention students." said Dumbledore.

Everyone went quiet.

"we have a special guest tonight, she is doing the Foreign Exchange Program she's from America from Matrix Academy." said Dumbledore.

"how long is she here for?" asked a female Ravenclaw.

"two hours, Harry Potter went to her school for the same two hours also." said Dumbledore.

"so what's her name." said a male Gryffindor.

"Miss Haley Potter." said Dumbledore.

"another Potter." said Draco Malfoy.

"now now Miss Haley isn't cousin to Harry." said Dumbledore.

'where is Haley at?" said Percy Weasley.

"she is in the trophy room, Miss Haley, come in." said Dumbledore.

They heard the door open and saw a sixteen year old girl with black long hair and green colored eyes.

"_I hope the scar isn't showing." thought Haley_

Haley walked up to Dumbledore and stood next to him.

"students say hello to Haley Potter." said Dumbledore.

"hello Haley Potter." said Everyone.

"please to meet you all, I hope we'll be great friends when I got to know you all." said Haley with a smile.

"Miss Potter will only be here for dinner." said Dumbledore.

"what about Harry, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"two hours at Matrix Academy for Harry, Mrs. Granger." said Dumbledore.

"ok cool." said Ron

"now Miss Potter, sit with the Gryffindor." said Dumbledore.

"thank you, Headmaster." said Haley walking towards Gryffindor Table.

Haley sat down next to Hermione.

"hello, I'm Haley please to meet you." said Haley introduce herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley, nice to meet you, Haley." said Hermione.

"so Haley tells us about yourself." said Neville Longbottom.

"I was born on London but we moved to the United States when I was two days old." said Haley putting a potato, some curly fries and a hamburger on her plate.

"why did you move from London?" asked Dean Thomas.

"mom didn't like London and dad's company made him move to the United States." said Haley.

"what's your school Matrix about?" asked Ron.

"Matrix Academy is a American Wizard School but we're trained to become Spy Wizards." said Haley.

"cool." said both Fred and George Weasley.

"yes but my father doesn't like my school." said Haley.

"is your father a muggle?" asked Hermione.

"no he is a Vampire." said Haley.

"so your half human and half vampire?" asked Ron.

"I know, mom has been trying to divorce dad but dad said if she leaves I die." said Haley/

"thanks sucks." said Seamus Finnigan.

"I know." said Haley.

After two hours talking with the Gryffindors, Haley had to leave.

"Haley, it's time to go." said Dumbledore.

"Ok, bye guys." said Haley.

"bye Haley." said the Gryffindors.

Haley got up and walked toward Dumbledore.

"ready, my dear." said Dumbledore.

"yes, headmaster." said Haley.

Haley went back into the trophy room and disappeared.

"we'll never forget Haley." said Dumbledore

In the trophy room with Haley.

"_I like them."_ thought Haley.

Forty five minutes later, Harry come in though the Great Hall doors.

Everyone saw Harry coming in.

"_it seems that everyone like Haley." thought Harry winking._

_It felt great as a female for Harry._

_The End_

* * *

_I hoped you enjoy this story_


End file.
